What if she doesn't like me?
by Psycho Freak222
Summary: When the gang goes to Garage Island, Cattleya desides she doesn't like Elie. What will Haru do? HaruXElie


I'll never forget that day... the day I learned that things weren't always going to turn out as planned. Haru, Ruby, Let, Plue, Griff, Musica, Shuda and I were on Musica's aircraft. We were just kinda drifting, not really knowing where we were headed. I know more than I let people know. I know I act naive but I'm really not that dense. I was walking on the upper deck with Plue when Griff started following us. He's wierd. I went upstairs and saw Hebi asleep. I shook my head and walked to the next room. Musica was staring at Ruby when Let popped out of the wall. Musica got used to this after a while. Let was always doing these things. I went outside again and found Haru leaning against the railing. He was looking at the water. I guess he knew I was there. Griff left. I went up to Haru.

"I remember the day I left Garage Island... you remember too, right Plue?"

"Puun." Plue responded.

"I went fishing. I was trying to get food for me and Cattleya. Plue was on my line. I thought he was a fish. Heh. Sis said he was a dog and I named him Shabutaro. Gemma is gonna die laughing some day. He made fun of Plue and Plue ate a doll sitting on Gemma's counter. That was funny, Shiba came in. We talked a while. It was wierd. He thought Gemma was his dad, Boton. Plue had run away. I went to go find him when I was with Shiba. Shiba saw him and went nuts. Later some guy attacked Shiba. Shiba gave me the Rave and the Ten Powers sword. I had used a sword for the first time that day." Haru shook his head.

"Then we left the island. Plue and I made a raft and we headed out to the continent to fix the sword. That's when we bumped into you Elie. You saved me from those Demon Card asses and I thought, 'Sis told me not to get involved with strange girls like her, but she did just help me.' After a while I got used to you. You just kinda fit in with the whole Rave thing. It most likely wasn't until that Seig Hart guy showed up that I reaized it... over the time, you really became one of us. You were meant to be there. It was fate-- no, destiny. During your near-death experience, I realized how much we-- no, I needed you. I realized how lost we'd be without you. Sure your goofy... childish and selfish, you love gambling and you're a bit reckless but... I still love you Elie. I didn't realize it until I had almost lost you."

Haru still didn't look at me but his words were sincere. I could hear it in his voice.

"H-Haru..." I said softly. I lay Plue down and leaned on the railing next to Plue.

"Before I bumped into you, I was alone. No one was there to help me. I knew there was something else out there that was calling me, something I needed to do. My purpous in life. Just finding you and traveling with you I learned parts of my past... Resha Valentine, she created Rave, I look exactly like her. I visited her grave. I know I'm somehow connected to her, and I know she's connected with Rave. I would have never learned that unless I went with you. Thank you."

Haru turned to me. He smiled.

"You've given me quite the scare a few times though, Elie. It's always fun when you're around."

I turned and hugged him. I didn't know why, I just did. Then the words escaped my lips, the words I couldn't yet admit to myself, "Haru, I love you."

Haru looked at me. His tensed body relaxed a bit.

"Say, Elie, what do you say I take you to Garage Island? You can meet my sister, and Shiba. It'll be fun, okay?" Haru smiled sheepishly.

"Okay! To Garage Island." I laughed. I grabbed Plue and went to tell Hebi to change the coarse. Haru went to tell Musica and the others.

The next day was great. The sun was shining, the water was clear and the sun's reflection shimmered on the water. We were on our way to Garage Island and Haru sat next to me, seeing how many lollipops Plue could shovel down before passing out.

"Musica said we should get to Garage Island in a day or two." Haru said.

"That's great! Wait.... HARU!!"

"What!?"

"What if your sister doesn't like me? She's the only family you have and if she doesn't like me then--"

"Elie, relax! I'm sure she'll like you just fine. It's Griff I'd be worried about. I'm sure Nakajima will get mad at at least one person."

"Nakajima?"

"He's a big flower thing on the front of my house."

"Oh... okay....." So Haru and I talked a while. It was fun.

The next day I heard Hebi yell out that we were getting close to the island. I got dressed and ran out front to see a body of land nearing. Haru looked amazed. As the ship landed, that look of amazement never left Haru's eyes, even though he had lived there his whole life.

We got off and Haru dragged everyone to a small shop in town. A man a girl and an old guy sat at the counter. A flower on a wall was there too.

"HARU!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Haru smiled and gave his sister a hug and showed Shiba the Raves and all that.

"Shiba, Cattleya, Gemma, Nakajima (how did you get here?), this is Elie, Let, Musica, Griff, Hebi, Ruby and of coarse, Plue, but you all know him. The old man looked at me.

"Y-You look just like..."

"Resha Valentine? Yeah, I know. I lost my memory a year or two ago so I don't know how I'm connected to her or the Raves, but I do have that entherion thing Seig Hart was talking about.. Haru, tell them about the adventure! Tell them about you and your dad taking down DC and how you got all the Raves and met everyone after you left the island. Tell them everything." I said.

"Okay. Let's all go to my place first. Gemma's shop creeps me out." Haru smiled.

At Haru's house, het sa between me and his sister and told about how he met me.

"Elie thought Plue was a bug."

"Resha always said Plue looked like a bug." Shiba smiled and he shook his head.

"And Musica is related to the blacksmith. Musica is a silver claimer. He can manipulate silver. He's not a half-bad fighter either, but he's nothing compared to me." Haru bragged, showing a muscle.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, blondie." Let said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, anyway, me and Elie and Musica met Griff somewhere.... he gave us rides with his wierd-ass horse Tanchimo. He looks like a kangaroo-rabbit. We met Dad in the one place with Remi and Solcido, who protected the Rave for Clea Maltesse. Dad and I took down King, Gale Raregroove, who was the head of the Demon Card organization, and also killed Mom. Dad died when that building fell, just so he could save me. After Mom died, they brought her body back here to be burried. We burried Dad too. With his sword and the necklace he had that matched mine sticking out of the ground as a grave marker. He said sorry for breaking his promise and not coming back. We met Let before we took down King. Ruby we met in his flying casino. He helped take care of our finances, which HEBI messed up real bad."

"Gale is dead?" Gemma asked. Haru knodded.

"Wow... Haru, you actually told them without breaking down in tears. I am honestly impressed." Shuda said, entering. He had been missing for a while.

"Hey, smart-ass, why don't you tell everyone what happened to your arm." Musica smirked.

"Okay. I fought Haru on a platform in the sky. I lost and was knocked of the edge. He grabbed my arm so I cut it off. I fell and I somehow survived." Shuda said plainly, leaning on the wall next to Let.

"Yeah, anyway, I'll tell more tomorrow." Haru said.

"Hey, Elie, wanna go see the town? We don't have any casinos, but it's an okay place."

"Sure." I said. I stood and helped Haru up. "Let's go!" I saw Haru's sister watching me as we left.

"Miss Elie, I'll come too!" Griff yelled.

"Griff stay here." I said.

Me and Haru went all around the island. He told me about his Mom's grave and showed me all the places he grew up around.

"Haru, this is beautiful." Haru and I were on the beach. The sky was so clear, unlike in the city. Stars were everywhere, it was so pretty.

"Yeah...."

-Normal POV At Haru's House-

"Hey, Musica. What do we do now?" Hebi asked.

"Why are you asking me??" Musica grunted.

Cattleya turned to them.

"Musica. Tell me stuff about Haru and the rest of his friends." She instructed.

"If you don't I'll stab you with Plue like I did to Haru the day before he left. I don't want blood on Plue, but I will do it."

"Ah! Okay... Um... Griff is a pervert. He's wierd and he always follows Elie. Hebi is from my gang. Let is a stuck-up rude dragon and Ruby is a rich casino owner."

"What about Elie?"

"Elie... Elie lost her memory. She's known Haru longer than I have but she's kinda wacky. She's a great gambler. She always wins. She had some wierd power in her that was used to create Rave that Seig Hart wanted to kill her so it wouldn't be awakened. She looks really good in a bathing suit. She's a little childish and can get to be a pain but she's alot of fun."

"She's a great dancer." Hebi said.

"Miss Elie is afraid of thunder. She only wears brand-name clothes and she is dangerous when she uses her tonfa-blasters." Griff added.

"Elie and Haru are together most of the time. I think they might have a thing for each other, but I'm not sure." Hebi said.

Cattleya sat as she took this all in.

'What did I tell Haru about getting involved with strange girls like her? I'll have to talk to him when he gets home... Yawn or first thing tomorrow. I'm so tired..."

So everyone went to sleep.

-The next morning.-

"Lady Cattleya, Young Master Haru and his friend have not returned yet." Nakajima said from outside.

"They haven't? I'll go look for them."

Cattleya set out and looked around town. She looked for a while then just went to her mother's grave.

She looked off the hill, and there on the beach was Haru and Elie curled up on the sand. Cattleya went down to wake them up, and to get Haru.

"Haru, you lazy turd! Wake-up!" Cattleya yelled, kicking him in the sides.

"Huh? What, Sis? I'm tired...."

"Haru, you were out here all night. Go home and eat something and change your clothes." Cattleya commanded.

Haru yawned and looked down at Elie.

"But Sis, I'm sooooooo tired." He moaned, collapsing.

"I'm leaving. You've been out here all night with this.. this... this wierd girl! Be home in 5 minutes Haru or else!"

Cattleya left. Haru looked down at Elie. She had been awake the whole time. She was crying.

"I knew she wouldn't like me Haru. I knew she wouldn't..." Elie sobbed. Haru held her close.

"I'm sorry Elie."

End of Chapter Sorry I'll update soon I read the Rave Master Manga so I may change some things like the Ten Commandments and sorry Julia isn't in it I don't know that much about her and I didn't want to make her OOC. Ja Ne!


End file.
